The Third Annual Quarter Quell
by YouCantCancelQuidditch7
Summary: "That is why we host the Hunger Games every year, as a reminder and a price for the sins your grandparents and great-grandparents committed." The Third Quarter Quell, set to be one of the bloodiest games of them all, has had a slight change in the rules. The Tributes will now be picked by the previous Victors, but there is a catch - the Victors will be choosing from their own blood
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Katniss Everdeen felt the cold wind whip around her. The snow stuck in her long brown hair, which for once wasn't tied back in her usual braid. She wished it was. She was tired of having to have to keep flinging it out of her face. She pulled her father's large jacket tightly around her and kept her head down as she trudged through the piling snow. Hopefully Haymitch was conscious so he could open the door. Last time she had came over, she had crawled through a window and found him asleep in a puddle of his own vomit and blood.

Since he was only a few doors down, the walk was not bad, but it did chill her to the bone. It had been Peeta Mellark, her on-camera lover and fellow Victor of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, who had came up with the idea to watch the announcement of the plans for the third Quarter Quell at Haymitch's house. This year, it would mark the seventy-fifth anniversary of the first Hunger Games. These were always the most deadliest games, and they took the most toll on the Districts of Panem. On the twenty-fifth anniversary, the Districts had to choose two people instead of the odds being at random. On the fiftieth, there was twice the number of Tributes. That was the year that Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss and Peeta's mentor, won using his wit. Now, twenty-five years later, they were announcing plans for an even greater bloodbath.

Katniss walked up the four steps leading to his front door and reached for the knob, but the door suddenly opened for her. Hazelle Hawthorne stood at the door, a worried smile on her face.

"There you are! We've all been waiting! Peeta was about to go out and look for you!" Hazelle ushered her inside and helped her with her coat. Katniss simply smiled.

"I live a few doors down. I think I can manage." She embraced Hazelle, who was her best friend's mother, and shut the door. Peeta and Haymitch sat in the living room, quietly talking. As Katniss made her way in, Peeta stood and slid over to give her room on the couch. A tray sat on the coffee table, filled with tea and cheese buns. Katniss couldn't stop herself from taking one of the warm cheese buns into her hands and taking a bite.

"It's about time you got here, Sunshine," Haymitch spoke from his recliner chair. "Did you take a stroll through town before coming here?"

"Mom fixed sandwiches and made me eat before I left." Katniss couldn't stop the slight smile that fell on her face at his annoyed grunt. Haymitch, the town drunk, was a crotchety man with no family. The closest thing he had was Katniss and Peeta, who had been two tributes under his care last year as they fought for their lives. Since the two had moved into Victor's Village, all three of them had become closer. Peeta and Katniss had even taken turns trying to slow Haymitch on his drinking to no avail.

"President Snow should take the stage in five minutes," Peeta said, watching Katniss switch her cheese bun from one hand to the other. They were her favorite, and he knew that, which was precisely why he made them. She took another bite of her bun and everyone turned their attention to the television as the Capitol anthem began to play. The host, Caesar Flickerman, smiled from behind a large desk.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to the announcement of the plans for the seventy-fifth annual Hunger Games!" The audience at the Capitol cheered loudly, whistling and clapping. "President Snow will be announcing in three minutes! Stay close to your televisions! Rumor has it that this year is going to be bigger than ever." He flashed his perfect smile as the camera spanned across the room.

A large stage held a glass podium, Panem flags, and chairs lining the back walls for Capitol officials. The audience sat anxiously in the rows and rows of seats, chattering to their neighbor about what they think will happen this year. Some were veterans of the Games, watching since then first Quarter Quells, and had already placed bets on the game idea. As the Panem symbol appeared on the large projection above the podium, the anthem roared to life louder than ever. President Snow had stepped out to the podium.

His white hair was brushed back, and he gave a haughty smile with his surgically altered lips. A white rose was pinned to the front of his clashing black jacket. His hands were covered in white silk gloves as he waved to the adoring crowd. Behind him walked a young boy - no more than ten years old - carrying a wooden box. He was dressed in an all white tux with a deep red rose pinned to him.

"Thank you, thank you," he said into the microphone. "Today is a day that will go down in Panem history. It will be remembered throughout the years as one of the greatest Quarter Quell plans ever made. Here in this box that this young man is carrying - there is an envelope. In this envelope, written down for seventy-five years, is the plans for the Third Annual Quarter Quell!"

The crowd erupted, clapping and cheering even louder than when he entered the stage. Haymitch snorted from his chair and took another swig from his flask. President Snow raised a gloved hand to silence them.

"But first, let us remember why we have the Hunger Games, and why our young must suffer because of their ancestors carelessness and rebellion against the great nation of Panem." He turned around to watch the projection overhead. Peeta Mellark scoffed.

"What does he have planned that's going to go down in history? In a hundred years or so, people are going to forget all about the first or second Quarter Quell. Who is going to remember the third?"

"The families of the tributes," Haymitch said with a belch. "They will always remember."

Katniss bit the inside of her cheek. President Snow was receiving all of this fame and glory because he sent children out to slaughter, and this year, he was going to torture them just a little bit more than usual. All these children in District 12, the one's who were old enough to be forced to fight, were the ones holding their breath right now. They were the one's clinging to their parents, keeping their fingers crossed in hopes that they may be spared another year. Her mind wandered to Prim. She should have been there for her, should have let her know that everything was going to be alright. She relaxed ever so slightly. Prim was spared. She wasn't in the Reaping this year. Her name was not to be called ever again. She glanced at Peeta's leg, the one that was not amputated, and noticed the bouncing and shaking. He was just as nervous as everyone else.

The video of District 13 came to a close, and there was a polite applaud. President Snow pressed on with his speech.

"With all this being said, what was to happen? Were we, the government, supposed to let these rebels be spared? We did destroy one of the Districts, yes, but were we supposed to just give the others a slap on the wrist? The answer is no. We were not. The safety and well-being of our fine nation was threatened that day. Ladies and gentleman, that is why we host the Hunger Games every year, as a reminder" - President Snow looked straight into the camera - "and a price for the sins your grandparents and great-grandparents committed."

"What is he doing?" Peeta asked. Katniss shifted uncomfortably. The Capitol never talked like this. They never spoke like the Hunger Games was revenge. They made it come off as glorious and courageous to go into the Games, not as a sacrifice. Even the crowd seemed to be under an awkward silence. The only thing that could be heard during this pause was the roar of the wind.

"Because it is your duty as a citizen of Panem to pay the price, we are having the Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games, also known as the Third Quarter Quell."

The little boy opened the box and held it up to the president. Katniss noticed all the envelopes in the box. There were over fifty, at least, one for every twenty-five years. She put her hand over her mouth. "Look how many there are..." Peeta reached over and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly.

The president pulled out the first envelope and held it up to the camera. On the front was written _75_, for the anniversary. Katniss bit down harder on her cheek and set her cheese bun on the plate. She had lost her appetite, and this had reassured her thinking of never having kids. As he broke the wax seal and pulled out the yellowing parchment, a terrifying grin broke out across his face.

"For the Seventy-Fifth annual Hunger Games," he read aloud, "the previous Victors from each District must agree on two tributes, one boy and one girl, to go into the games. They must pick from a list of people handpicked by the Capitol." He reached in his jacket and pulled out twelve sheets of paper that had been folded and tucked neatly away. "These are the lists, Victors. There is only one catch!" A gasp of breath came from the crowd, some leaning eagerly forward to hear. They had forgotten all about the terrifying speech he had just made.

"The list contains the names of your family members who are in between the ages of twelve and eighteen." A cruel smile played across his face as he held up the sheets. "These names will be sent to you" - he looked at his watch - "now. Congratulations to the family members of the Victors, and Happy Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor."

The television went dark.

Katniss felt the scream welling up inside of her. Primrose, her little sister that couldn't harm a fly, was on that list. Peeta's brothers were on there. A slight whimper she regretted came out of her mouth when the thought of Prim being the only girl on that list.

But instead, she found her fists gripping the collar of Haymitch's shirt, jerking him out of his seat and slamming him into the wall. "You don't have any family that will be put through that, do you?!" she demanded. Drunk, but still alert, Haymitch slammed both of his palms into her chest, sending her sliding across the floor. Peeta limped over between them and held up his arms to keep them at a distance.

"Katniss, Haymitch, stop it. Fighting won't solve anything."

"Well, damn if she didn't start it!"

"I'm not asking who started it! I'm asking -"

The familiar dinging of a parachute being dropped into the Games came from outside the door. Hazelle, who had not left for home yet after cleaning Haymitch's house as an extra job, glanced over at the three tense Victors and walked to the door. She brought in the dinging parachute and carefully handed it to Haymitch. He unscrewed the top, took out the rolled out sheet of paper, and then threw the parachute and plastic container on the ground. The plastic shattered and sprayed everywhere. Hazel sighed. "I'll get the broom."

He unrolled the piece of paper, while Katniss and Peeta slowly approached to look over his shoulder. He blocked the view from Katniss. "Are you gonna pin me to a wall again, Sweetheart?" Katniss glared as he turned the paper where they could all see.

It was divided into two section, one for boys and one for girls. Only one name was in the boys section, and it was Edwin Mellark, Peeta's eighteen year old brother. In the girls, there was surprisingly two names: Primrose Everdeen and April Dogwood. The three frowned. With an exchange of glances, it was obvious that none of them knew who she was.

"Um, Hazelle?" Peeta spoke. "Do you know an April Dogwood?"

She frowned. "I don't know her personally, but I know who she is and I know her of her mother." Hazelle shook her head with a bit of distaste. "Her mother is a whore, Melody Dogwood. She went to school with me, and became a prostitute in the town square at night. She did that until she got pregnant fifteen years ago. I used to wash her clothes when April was young and she would be working the streets."

There was a pause. Katniss glanced over at Peeta. Why was she here on this list? Could she be a cousin neither of them knew about? Haymitch didn't have any living relatives. She could ask her mother about the name Dogwood. Being a healer in District 12, she knew almost everyone. Katniss opened her mouth to mention this idea when Haymitch spoke.

"Everyone out! Now! Go!" With one hand on Peeta's and Katniss's back, he pushed them towards their coats. Hazelle, not needing to be told twice, hurried ahead of them and grabbed her coat off the rack. However, Katniss and Peeta were not so willing to be thrown out. Peeta reached out and held on with all of his strength to the door frame, while Katniss dug her heels in and slid to the floor, pushing against Haymitch.

"I don't think I asked! Not get out of my house!" Haymitch's drunken roar could probably be heard at her own house. Hazelle, who had slipped out, had accidentally left the front door open. Haymitch grabbed Katniss by the back of the shirt, hefted her up, and tossed her outside in the powdery snow. She hit with a light thud.

"Katniss!" Peeta called. His guard fell as he limped towards the door. "Are you al-" He never finished that sentence, as Haymitch had executed a drunken yet swift kick in his back, knocking Peeta onto his porch. The boy spun, ready to tackle the old Victor, but he was hit in the face with two coats belonging to the snow bound teenagers.

"Don't come back!"

_Slam. _The deadbolt clicked into place, and slowly, every light in the house was turned out. Peeta and Katniss lay in the snow, listening to the howling of the wind and the faint sobs of their tough mentor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Two weeks passed before Katniss spoke to Haymitch again, and it wasn't a pretty meeting. A woman with red hair and green eyes had him under the arms, dragging him through the wet snow to her front porch. Ms. Everdeen, who had spotted them from the window, ran out and helped the woman without hesitation, carrying him inside and laying him by the fireplace. Katniss had ran downstairs from her room and frowned with disgust and anger.

"Why is he here?" she demanded, motioning towards the unconscious mentor.

"He's passed out drunk," the woman said with a slight hint of nervousness in her voice. "I had went over to talk with him, and didn't realize how drunk he was before he exploded on me. All of the sudden, he passed out near the door and I figured I'd drag him outside so someone could help me. Then I remembered you were a healer, Everdeen." The woman uncomfortably shuffled her feet, but a smirk played across her face. Ms. Everdeen only shook her head and went to the kitchen.

Katniss studied the woman for a few minutes. She had long red hair, shiny green eyes, and a sunken pale face. Her thin lips were right with determination as she looked up at the Victor with a strong expression. Her clothes were red and shabby, and her right sleeve was ripped. At a distance, she could almost be taken as beautiful. Up close, she looked as if she had been washed, rung out, and hung to dry with the laundry. Primrose walked into the room and smiled nervously at the woman.

"How do you do?" Prim asked the woman, who merely smiled and nodded in response. Awkwardly, the girl looked from her sister to Haymitch, and then considered it safer to assist her mother in the kitchen.

Katniss straightened her back. "How do you know Haymitch?" The question came out rougher than intended. However, the lady avoided the question.

"Do you mind if I sit? I think I hurt my back dragging his fat –"

"Watch your language." But Katniss nodded that she could sit. "What's your name?"

There was a second of hesitation, staring at her rough, coal covered shoes. Eventually, she clasped her hands together and glared up at Katniss with piercing, sad eyes. "I'm Melody Dogwood. My daughter was on the list of potential candidates for the Quarter Quell."

The noise of the kitchen ceased. This had been unexpected. When she imagined Melody, she thought of a greasy-haired woman with rotting teeth and practically no clothes. She didn't think of a lady with long, clean red hair wearing long sleeves and dirty pants. She didn't picture defiance in the woman's eyes, a fire that burned like the coals in the mines. She thought of sad, lost, brown eyes – ones that were hungry for relations and money. Katniss had not thought that the woman would know who was on the list, either.

Katniss cleared her throat while Haymitch slurred somewhat behind them. She ignored him and asked, "And you know Haymitch how?"

The woman stood and began to pace as she talked. "I went to school with Haymitch's younger brother. We were good friends and would often go over to his house to play when we were small. Haymitch would watch us and keep us out of trouble. That's how we met. We never talked when I was young. The brothers would bicker and fight, but that was about all he would say when I was around. A few years later, his father passed away. His brother became reclusive and sullen, while Haymitch started to look for work. Then, he was Reaped for the Hunger Games.

"I was in love with his brother. I would come over and watch the Games with him. I'd hold his hand when they showed Haymitch, or every time his brother started to fight, I'd make sure I held on just a little tighter for support. We'd been friends for years, but together for merely months before Haymitch was Reaped. He had already became depressed. This was only icing on the cake.

"After Haymitch won, District 12 was ecstatic. They practically worshipped the ground he walked on. I was thirteen at the time, and he was sixteen. Haymitch had fallen in love with a young girl before he left. She often would come over while I was there, cry, and leave when the TV turned off. I was invited to the celebration, where his now happy brother helped me into a conversation with Haymitch. Two weeks later, his mother, brother, and girlfriend were killed on the same day. Haymitch was the only one left. Our Victor, the one who conquered death, was now surrounded by it. I went to his house to try and comfort him and talk wit him, but he was drunk and kicked me out. He told me not to worry about him, and to mind my own damn business. So I did.

"Sixteen years ago, I decided to come visit him before he left for the Capitol. It was the anniversary of his fathers death. I was lonely. He was drunk. Things happened. He knew I was a prostitute, but he let me in. I got pregnant. You're old enough to see where this is going, Katniss. I went to his house to tell him about April being his daughter and to spare her."

"You never told him?" Katniss asked.

"I didn't want to give him another child to worry about." Melody looked at her feet. "Besides, he's already known as a drunk. What would happen if the Capitol public found out he had an illegitimate daughter with a prostitute?"

Katniss stared in shock with wide eyes. Haymitch had a daughter? It would make sense, of course. She knew that, even if he was middle aged, he probably did have relations with people. She didn't think he would ever have a child, though. He was so against the Games and the Capitol, he would never give them ammunition to use against him. What did she look like? Did she have the dark hair he used to have, or her mother's fiery red? Did she have his blue eyes, or her green? Was she smart like him? Pretty like her? She had to be at least fifteen. Katniss's mind started to wonder, but she jumped at a sudden _thud._ Haymitch had moved his leg.

"Are you happy now, Sweetheart?" he said in a groggy voice. Her mother hurried over with a wet rag and placed it on his forehead. "Now that you pried into my personal life? Might as well call Loverboy over!" He began to yell. "Let the world know!" Her mother wiped over his face and mouth, causing him to sputter with anger, but he quieted when she spread the warm cloth across his entire face. Within moments, he was snoring.

"He's a real looker," Katniss snorted to Melody. As he had said, Katniss went to the door and pulled on her father's old coat. Peeta did deserve to know. The wind had quieted since the blizzard ended, and the snow had made everything white, but none was falling from the sky. Katniss took a deep breath of the cold air. She was tired of being cooped up inside, waiting anxiously for the weather to tame. At the bottom of the steps, Buttercup, the family cat, meowed at her. His face was in its permanent scowl, but he was shivered in ice covered fur. She could help but laugh as she bent down to pick him up. "Good one, Buttercup."

The cat hissed and sunk his claws into her jacket, but it was so thick that she didn't feel a thing. Opening the door, she tossed him onto the rug and watched him landed on his feet. "Prim, your rat was outside!" Closing the door, she heard Buttercup give her one last hiss of hatred before she left. She was still smirking when she knocked on Peeta's door.

He answered within seconds. His shirt was covered in paint, and his hair was sticky blue in one spot. Katniss couldn't suppress her giggle. His grin changed into a frown. "What?"

"Besides the fact that you're coloring your hair blue, no reason." She laughed as she reached up and touched it. "It matches your eyes." Peeta Mellark blushed. She pulled her hand away. "Haymitch is drunk and laying on my living room floor soaked from the snow. Melody Dogwood drug him to my house."

His strong jaw dropped. "Melody Dogwood? April's mother?"

"The one and only. She was at Haymitch's house trying to convince him to spare April and send Prim." Her voice was filled with malice. Who did this woman think she was, trying to send her baby sister into a death trap? What was Katniss doing, sending Haymitch's daughter in to die?

Peeta stepped out of the door way and grabbed his coat. "Is April there?" Turning, he locked his door as he stepped out.

"No, she isn't. I don't even think Haymitch has met her. Peeta, she's his daughter."

They hurried back to her house. Haymitch had no moved himself to the couch, but he was still laying with an arm draped over his eyes. Melody was huddled on the other side of the room as if afraid to go near him. Her mother and sister brought over herbal tea to try and soothe the hangover. Peeta and Katniss hung up their coats.

"Oh, you _did _go get him. Might as well call Effie," he grumbled. Katniss was unsure how he knew that Peeta was there, but her on-screen lover limped over to the couch.

"What's going on?"

So Melody gave him the rushed version of her story. Prim looked very uncomfortable, so did her mother. They didn't like this at all. It was mother against mother. One of their daughters was going into the arena. From the exchange of looks in the room, Katniss saw in Melody's eyes that she knew who it was going to be.

"I should go," she said. "April should be home anytime now. I'd rather not worry her." The woman adjusted her shirt, tucking in the rip in her sleeve. "It was nice seeing you after all of these years, Everdeen. Take care." Melody gave them a tight smile as she brushed past Peeta and out the door.

"She's going to freeze to death," Prim whispered under her dress. "Momma, we can't let them take her daughter! We can't!"

"And let you die?" Her mother stroked the girl's blonde hair.

"I don't think Katniss will let us send you into the arena." Peeta winked. Katniss Everdeen gave a tight smile and looked over at her drunk mentor. He was awake, moving his foot to a deaf song, but his eyes were closed. She hesitated before asking, not wanting to offset his decent mood. Unfortunately, her sister's life was at stake, and she honestly could care less whether he was happy or not.

"Are you going to meet her?"

Haymitch's foot went still. With a sigh, he rested it on top of the other. "Of course I am, Sweetheart. She might as well know that she's going to her death bed." He moved his arm away from his eyes and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Have you told Edwin that he's going to the Arena?"

Peeta bit his lip and reluctantly nodded. He sat down, rubbing just above his prosthetic leg. "I told him the night Snow announced it. My father cried. My mother threw things. She completely destroyed a cake I had made earlier that night. She blamed me. My older brother, Rye, said it was mine and Katniss's fault. Edwin is only fifteen… Rye in nineteen this year, so he can't volunteer, but… They act like I did this on purpose. They act like I want my brother to die."

Katniss laced her hand on Peeta's shoulder. "They're just over reacting. We'll do everything in our power to help your brother."

"And kill my daughter." Haymitch stood.

"Not like you knew her enough to care." Katniss lifted her chin in defiance.

Haymitch glared for a moment, and then rolled his eyes. He stumbled towards the door. With a slur, he said, "Kat, if I were you, I'd watch your mouth when you get to the Capitol. You'll never save our tributes if you bad mouth one of them." With a hiccup, he walked out the door. He left it wide open, too. The cool wind blew her hair off of her shoulders, and she noticing the melting snow sitting in puddles in his footprints.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

A week passed before Peeta met April in a way that he did not want to. The sun had turned the snow into puddles, and he noticed more people beginning to work outside again. Children were finally able to play outside with only a long sleeve shirt on, and the animals were soaking in the warmth. He was walking to the bakery to decorate a cake for the mayor. It wasn't as if his family wanted him there. The mayor had personally requested him. His father had left the key to the shop in his mailbox without bothering to talk to his son. The key was a heavy weight in Peeta's pocket as he approached the town square.

The whipping posts stood in the dead center with dried blood in the cracks of the wood. The ropes dangled from the top, practically reaching for hands to entwine themselves in. Peeta grimaced. A month earlier, Gale Hawthorne had taken a brutal beating for poaching in the woods beyond the District gates. Mrs. Everdeen had healed him on their dining room table, but ever since that horrible day when the three Victor's had gotten between the Peace Keepers, there had been a dark vibe produced by a post of wood. Peeta felt nauseous looking at it.

He dug the key out of his pocket and unlocked the shop door. They were closed for business today, as it was Sunday, but a hungry little girl watched him. Peeta caught her eye and gave her a smile, but she ran off on her thin legs. He hurried in and closed the door.

Three fresh loaves of bread sat in the display case alone, causing condensation to form on the inside of the glass. His apron was laid out on the counter, and next to it was a list of the things the mayor wanted on his cake. It was written out in Edwin's chicken-scratch. Peeta felt a pang in his heart. Edwin, his younger brother, was in charge of baking the bread and taking orders. Edwin had baked him bread and written this out for him. He had laid his apron out, but he was pouting at home so their mother wouldn't beat him. Peeta jerked on the apron and set to work.

The bottom tier was all white with decorative swirls in an eggshell color. He smirked as he gently swirled the icing onto the similar color. Katniss would never notice the difference in the colors and the icing, but he could. She didn't see the beauty in art like he did. When he was finished with the loops and swirls, he broke open a piece of bread while he scanned over the list. Of course, there needed to be "coal" on the cake. He should have known. District 12 is known for their coal, and the mayor needed to make a good impression on his District for whatever function he was attending. He tossed the list down when he heard a blood curdling scream. Peeta sprung to his feet and opened the door.

How had the not heard it? Peace Keeper's were usually loud, extremely loud at times. They wanted the District to know someone was being punished. Usually they didn't keep quiet about these things. But here they were, whispering as they whipped a small girl - one that look about Prim's size - in the back as hard as they could. The Head Peace Keeper brought the whip down with another crack. The girl cried out again, attempting to squirm and pull herself to her feet, but he hit her again and she fell, hitting her head on the post. Her shirt was torn open by the spiked whip as it hit her again, once, twice. The whipping's paused.

"April Dogwood, you are hereby charged by government of Panem with thievery and assault of a Peace Keeper. Do you accept your charges?" The gray headed Peace Keeper wore a smirk.

April glared at him through a mess of red hair. She didn't speak, she just glared. Suddenly, she lunged and spit blood on his shirt, then fell back with the heels of her shoes dug into the ground. She reminded Peeta of a caged animal, one that's cage had been rattled a little too much. The Peace Keeper cracked the whip across her face, ripping open her cheek, before Peeta could react. April screamed again, but Peeta was already running, throwing his apron to the side. He was farther than he thought, and his prosthetic leg was coming loose.

Melody Dogwood came sprinting, pushing past people and running towards her daughter. "You don't hit her! You let her go!" She screamed at them, pushing past two guards before a large man grabbed her under the arms and drug her backwards. Melody kicked and punched, which resulted in her being slung back into the crowd. She tried to fight again, but the people in the crowd held onto her as she sobbed for her daughter. Rage filled her voice as she yelled horrible things at the Peace Keepers. The Head pointed his whip at her.

"One more word, Whore. One more, and I'll kill her." His face was filled with greed and longing. He wanted her to say something else. He wanted to kill this young girl.

Peeta Mellark sprinted between April and the whip, catching the Peace Keeper by the wrist. The other's pulled their guns and aimed. Peeta saw seven red lasers, all aiming at his upper torso. Carefully, he released his grip on the Head. "You can't beat her."

The man with the gray hair laughed as he lowered his whip. "You listen here, Mellark - just because you won the Games on a technicality doesn't give you the right to tell the government what they can and can't do. Now step aside before I tie you to that damn pole next to this gutter rat."

Peeta held up his hands in a peaceful salute. "April is the second tribute for the Quarter Quell. If you beat her, District 12 will not have as good of a chance to win, and you won't get food or money. This is Haymitch Abernathy's daughter. If you hurt her, you'll only be hurting yourself."

His eyes flickered with uncertainty. Then, his face went stony. "I have to finish the required amount of whippings for the crime she has committed, Mellark." Arms wrapped around Peeta from behind and he was tossed away while they beat her mercilessly. She yelped and cried out for her mother, but Peeta was held away. He was forced to watch his little brother's ally get beaten senseless.

What felt like eternity later, the Peace Keeper's backed off and left her tied to the pole. They looked at the crowd, pulled their helmets back on, and left. The large man who had pushed Peeta and Melody away laughed as he went away. Peeta and Melody rushed towards the pole while the crowd dismissed themselves. They all refused to look in April's direction.

Her whole body seemed to be covered in blood and deep gashes. There was one on her head that Peeta knew did not come from a whip, but from a blow from a heavy object. April cried out, pulling at the ropes like a chained animal, while her mother brushed her hair out of her face. "Shh, Sweetie, shh… It's going to be okay, we're here…" Peeta reached up and untied her raw wrists. Every inch of her body looked red. Blood was dripping down her back and hitting the concrete with a splash. She leaned against the post as she mumbled incoherently. Melody gently held her daughter's hand while Peeta looked her over. The red hair was caked to the side of her head with blood. Her eyes were Haymitch's pale grayish blue, skittering about in a panic. Peeta thought she would have been pretty if she wasn't skin and bones, and covered in blood.

"I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I wanna go home." April began to cry. Peeta got down on his knee in front of her.

"Listen, my name is Peeta Mellark. I know someone who's going to fix you up. You're bleeding everywhere, alright? I'm gonna carry you to her house. Okay, April?"

The girl looked at her mom with fear in her eyes. Melody gave her a warm smile. "I'll be with you every step of the way. I'm not letting you go alone. Now quit talking, you're gonna lose all of your energy."

Carefully and gently, Peeta lifted her small frame into his arms and walked with Melody to the Everdeen home. The water slowed them down. At the half-way mark, everything went downhill. Melody, who was doing her best to comfort her daughter, began to panic quietly. Her breathing became ragged as she panted. Seeing her mother in a state of panic, April began to try and talk more and more, crying out for her mom. Coughing racked her body, shaking her to the core. Peeta tried his best to hurry towards the house while keeping her comfortable, but he paled when he turned around. A blood trail followed them, dripping out of her wounds like open faucets. She saw this, too, and lost consciousness. Her thin body went limp. With a jolt, Peeta ran as best as he could on his fake leg to Victor's Village.

Buttercup hissed at him when he ran past. Peeta put his shoulder into the door and – accidentally – knocked it off of its hinges. With a muttered apology, he hurried into the kitchen. "KATNISS! MRS. EVERDEEN! COME QUICK!"

Prim was the first one in the kitchen, running in from the back door with dirt all over her hands. Blood drained from her face as she looked over April's wound. With a swift movement, the girl cleared off the kitchen table and began spouting out orders for Peeta to follow. Cut her shirt off, wash his hands, try to wake her, clot the blood, etc. Mrs. Everdeen hurried in from her study and fell into step with her youngest daughter. Peeta ripped the sticky shirt down the middle of the collar and looked around quickly before hurrying to the sink.

"Where's Katniss?"

"It's Sunday," Prim said, placing a wet rag on April's forehead. "She's with Gale. Mom, she isn't waking up!"

Melody Dogwood ran in the front, barrelling over the broken door and to the table side next to her daughter. Melody clung to her hand as if she was the one who needed Melody to survive. She locked eyes with Mrs. Everdeen. "I've seen you heal people worse. You have to help her."

"I'm going to do my best, Mel. Peeta, go find Katniss and Gale -"

"-and Haymitch." Melody cut off. "He deserves to know." She stroked her daughters hair, speaking soothingly in her ear as the medics began their work. Peeta gave them a swift nod and hurried outside. His white shirt was soaked in blood, and his arms and face were stained with it. It was beginning to dry in the cracks of his hands. Peeta grimaced and hurried a few doors down.

It took more than a few knocks on the door to get Haymitch's attention. Even then, Haymitch only yelled for him to shut the hell up. Peeta eventually was forced to crawl through an open window and found Haymitch buzzed on his bed. The man glared at him, setting his flask on the nightstand. "Why are you covered in blood, Lover Boy?"

Peeta felt a nervous energy course through him as he took a closer step towards the messy bed. "I found April. She was tied to the whipping post and was getting whipped for stealing. They held me and Melody back and whipped her. I carried her back to Mrs. Everdeen."

Haymitch grudgingly swung his legs over the side of the bed, cursing. "How bad was she?"

"There was a blood trail following us."

He slipped his flask in his back pocket and walked towards the door. "Great, another kid to keep up with." With a deep sigh, Haymitch left Peeta standing in his unkempt bedroom. Peeta scowled as he looked at the half eaten cake he had gave his mentor. Its crumbs were scattered across the floor, bedding themselves in the stained carpet. Peeta hurried out of the mansion before he could find another sweet demolished by Haymitch.

The air was getting warmer as the day increased. Peeta hurried to Gale's house, where his baby sister Posy told him that they weren't at the house. He checked the Everdeen's old house, only to be greeted by a mouse that was gnawing on a piece of bark. Peeta smacked himself on the head. Where would they be? Everyone was laying around today, resting for next week. If Katniss was with Gale, her hunting partner, would she really work him in the woods after he had worked for six straight days? Even with the random spurts of electricity that coursed through the fence? He shut his eyes roughly. It was around noon. Wouldn't they normally be in the woods? Maybe they came back early with something large, hopefully. Peeta finally decided to check the Hob, shutting the door and leaving the mouse to his chewing.

Peeta wasn't disappointed, but the two hunters were. Apparently, the fence had stayed on and killed an animal right on the other side. The deer's pelt was useless, considering it was charred on one side from the electric shock. The meat wasn't that good, either. The deer had worms crawling through its meat and eating it from the inside out. Gale, who had apparently been selling it for money for his family, was now yelling that it was no different than what Greasy Sae usually put in her stew. Katniss was trying to calm him down, but to no avail. Peeta hesitantly walked into the Hob and tapped Katniss on the shoulder. A hush fell over the crowd.

Katniss's eyes grew wide with anger and confusion at him being in the Hob. It was unusual, since Peeta had never stepped foot in here once in his life. Everyone in here knew that. Why would a boy, the Bakers son of all people, be standing in the Hob? Why would a Victor who was already well off be in a room with a bunch of stragglers? Katniss was a Victor, but it became normal for her. She had been coming in here since she could walk. Peeta? Not so much. It didn't help that he was covered in blood.

"Why are you in here? And is that your blood?!" Panic began to rise in her voice. He knew that tone, that the Game memories were slowly surfacing for her. Maybe she pictured Rue, or Cato, or even his own blood. Maybe she was thinking of find him covered in his own blood under the rocks and moss. Peeta took a step towards and slipped his hand in hers.

"It's April's. The Peace Keeper's beat her and whipped her." He heard Greasy Sae gasp. "Come on, Katniss. We gotta go." He slowly began to pull her towards the door, but he took one look in her grey eyes and saw their fragile breaking. Gale was glaring daggers at him, stepping up to be Katniss's knight in shining armor when she threw her arms suddenly around Peeta's neck. He held her for a few moments, both frozen in time and space. He closed his eyes. None of the others mattered. No one did if she needed him.

"W-where is she? We have to get her to my mom-"

"Katniss, calm down. She's already there. I'll explain on the way." He took her hand again, slinging her game bag over his own shoulder, and motioned at Gale with a nod of his head to follow. Stony Gale, with the anger and hate burning like coals behind his eyes. Gale, who hated Peeta because they both fell for the same oblivious girl. Gale, the one who hated both of them because she had made her choice.

"I'll catch up with you later, Catnip." Gale grumbled, sitting down on a stool in front of Greasy Sae and taking up a bowl of God-knows-what. Katniss practically ignored him, keeping in step with Peeta. Her hand stayed firmly clamped to his.

He gave her a run-through of what he had saw. As he told of how much blood there was, he noticed the color fade from her face. The hand wrapped around his tightened. People who were outside were turning to look at the Star-Crossed Lovers from District 12 beginning to run down the street. It was an odd sight. One was covered in blood, the other with an unstable gleam in her eye. Peeta limped behind her into the mansion, stepping over the door. The house smelled of blood and liquor.

Haymitch sat in the den with a cool rag placed against his head. Melody sat across from him, twirling a lone strand of string that hung from her shirt. The door to the kitchen was closed. Katniss dropped his hand and walked through the door, leaving him out to comfort the parents. Peeta carefully took a seat in the chair. Neither spoke to each other. She avoided looking in his direction, while he shut his eyes under the cloth and refused to acknowledge either of them. He saw tears rolling down Melody's cheeks, botching her face. Peeta leaned over and squeezed one of her hands. "She's in good hands, Melody. Don't worry."

She looked up, locking eyes with him. Her green eyes were cold and spiteful. "How can you say that when –" she choked on a sob " –when you're covered in so much of her blood?"

Peeta gave her hand a slight squeeze and then let go, sinking back into his own chair with exhaustion. He had left that cake in the oven. The Bakery had probably been burned down if a homeless person didn't go in and steal it. He hadn't locked the door, either. Maybe everyone just left it alone knowing how Peeta he helped Gale and April. Maybe they would help him out.

The door carefully opened. Little Prim stepped out, her dress stained with blood. Her hands, however, were white as snow. Melody raised her head. The girl gave a smile.

"She's awake. She wants to see you."

Melody rose to her feet.

"No, not you. Haymitch. April wants to see Haymitch."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

April wasn't too thrilled to meet her biological father. In fact, she hadn't wanted to see him at all, but it was rather difficult when he stumbled onto a stage every year fifty feet from where she stood. As she was being stitched and bandaged, she had slowly regained consciousness and her mind began to wander as it always did. The pain that was ever so present obstructed her from fully remembering, but things began to come back to her slowly.

_I'm April Dogwood. I'm fifteen years old. It's May 12. My mother is Melody. She's a whore. I stole from the Mellark's house this morning. I stole a handful of money. The youngest boy caught me. He turned me in to the Peace Keepers. I was whipped and beaten. I'm going into the Hunger Games in the fall. I'm going to die. I'm also bleeding to death on a table. I smell like metal. My head hurts, and this girl is crying over me. _

After April was finished being nipped and tucked, the two nurses performing the procedure gave her a once over. She was laid on her stomach and told not to move. She wouldn't be able to walk for days, and she was to be bedridden for at least two weeks. The older woman gave her a gentle squeeze of her hand before she pulled the girl to the side. They carried on a muttered conversation.

April stared at the side of a countertop, making an attempt to listen. They were keeping quiet. It obviously wasn't the first time they had done this. Her thoughts traveled from them to another topic. The boy who had intervened for her was a Mellark. He didn't seem to know about the break in, or either he didn't care. His name was Peeta, the Victor of the previous Hunger Games. He was the one sending his youngest brother, the one who had sold her out, into the Games. The traitor was going to be her District partner. April closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"April?" The woman was back again, softly holding her left hand. April couldn't find the strength to jerk away. "My name is Mrs. Everdeen. I'm Katniss's mother. Can you hear me?"

April said weakly, "Yes." The sound of her soft, raspy voice scared her.

"Okay, that's good news. Don't talk anymore, okay? Just listen. We're not going to overload you with company until we can get your room set up and make sure you're comfortable and stable. We're going to let your parents in, and then everyone else can come back tomorrow."

"Mom, why don't we just make them wait?"

April flinched, whipping her head around to the other side of the table. Her head had been laying the opposite way, and since she did not have eyes in the back of her head, she didn't notice the tan, dark headed woman standing beside her. Her clothes were darker and rougher than her mother and sister's. Her brown eyes narrowed down at her. Katniss was the hunter. April was the buck that was going to be her dinner.

"Because, Katniss, they deserve to know." Her mother readjusted the wrap on April's back.

"Haymitch didn't even know he had a daughter until less than a month ago. He doesn't care whether she's alright or not."

Her mother's eyes narrowed. "He cares about whether or not your sister will be in the Games. He cares about you."

April grunted as she turned her head back around. Hate was beginning to boil inside of her. She was his daughter, came from his own flesh and blood, and he had known about her for a month. But when had he came to visit her? When had he showed up to be introduced to his soon-to-be-dead-daughter? He didn't. Why? Because Haymitch Abernathy was a coward, and she felt ashamed to be called his daughter. He was scared to face the truth. He couldn't look her in the eye like she wanted him to. "I just want my mother."

Mrs. Everdeen patted her hand. "April, I know you're mad at Haymitch, but he didn't know about you. I know Haymitch, Honey. How about you let him talk and you do all the listening?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I've tried to stab him twice," Katniss said from behind her. If she wasn't in so much pain, she would have smiled.

"Let me just see him then," April replied. Mrs. Everdeen patted her arm and told her to stay laying on her stomach like she was. The girl who was a few years younger than her was sent out to invite Haymitch in. Katniss moved around the table.

"I'm going out," she told her mom. "I'm going to take Peeta and we're going to get Edwin. Let them get acquainted."

"I already know Edwin," April replied quietly. "He was the one who turned me in to the Peace Keepers."

"Well then, I guess you two need to sort out your differences," a man's voice came from the door. There was three heavy footfalls, the noise of a hair being slid towards the table, and a sigh before April saw her father. Greasy hair, sorrowful eyes, and a torn heart. Katniss walked out the door, and her mother and sister followed her out into the living room to give the father and daughter privacy.

"I would rather have died on the whipping post than to apologize to him." April glared, but Haymitch only shook his head.

"You know you're in bad shape, so shut up and listen for once. I apologize for having sex with your mother. I apologize for creating you. In fact, I wish I hadn't. Years ago, after I returned from the second Quarter Quell, I had thought of having a peaceful life with my girlfriend in Victor's Village. But, because of my wits during the Games, President Snow had her, my brother, and my mother murdered. I swore that I would never have a kid that would be forced into such a cruel world. But, obviously, you were an unknown accident.

"Your mother dated my brother. After his death, I shoved her out of my life, because I believed I was the only one hurt. Years later, we got drunk together and figured it would help both of us. The next morning, I kept drinking, and she went back to her day job. She never informed me she was pregnant, and I never knew you existed. If I had, I would have come and saw you."

"You've known for a month now," April grumbled. "Now I see you, on my death bed?"

Haymitch leaned close to her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Tell me honestly that you want to form a bond two months before you walk out to your death. I have to send you or Prim, and you tell me who would win between the two of you. I can look at you right now and tell you that you are more like me than you think."

"Idiotic and drunk?"

"Smart and chaotic is a better pair."

He leaned back and folded his arms. April saw the knife in his left pocket. Her father's weapon of choice, of course. She had seen the footage of him fighting in the arena, of how he hacked and sliced with a knife, but won by a force field error. He thought on his feet, he worked alone, and stole when necessary. I chewed on my already busted lip and looked down.

"Do you have to send me in there?"

"She's two years younger than you, April. It wouldn't seem right if I didn't."

They stared at each other before Katniss burst in the room with Edwin in tow. Peeta had him by the ear, dragging him into the kitchen. Edwin was crying out, saying that Peeta was hurting him, but Katniss pushed him into Haymitch's chair. Haymitch grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look up April, who was beginning to feel light headed.

"Let me go! She deserved it! She stole from my dad - let me go, Old man!"

Haymitch only pulled harder as if he was going to scalp him. "That girl happens to be your District partner in the Quarter Quell, you miserable runt." He shook him. "Look at her! Do you expect her to survive the Games with you trying to kill her already?!" Haymitch shoved Edwin to the floor.

Katniss put her boot to Edwin's throat and applied pressure. "With her dead, you'd have to send in my little sister. If that was the case, you would only have Peeta to help you."

April watched as the boy began to shake. "I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't know it was her! Just - please! Let me go!" He coughed.

Katniss moved her shoe, and Peeta pulled him to his feet. Edwin quickly rubbed tears from his eyes. Haymitch looked as comfortable in his chair as he could be, but his hand was on his knife. April covered her mouth painfully and coughed, feeling like her entire chest was caving in. When she pulled her hand back, she saw specks of blood. Her vision suddenly tunneled and a fit of coughing overcame her. Suddenly, her two nurses were hovering over her like hawks, trying to talk to her, but her world was going dark. She could hear them yelling her name and shaking her face, but they were calling from distant lands.

Her mother was screaming and crying for her to wake up this time, that she was going to be okay. She'd done this twice before, slipped away from her consciousness and into darkness. The first time it had happened, she was seven years old and dreamed of her and her father playing in a field. The second, she was eleven and it had been the same thing. Now, at fifteen, people were screaming and panicking, and all she could see was herself chasing her father through a field of flowers.

Then an ax flew up in the horizon and plunged itself into her head. Her father and the field was gone, and she was trapped in darkness.

***Hey guys, sorry for taking so long (and for such a crappy ending), but I'll try to update this more and write better. I finished this at 2 AM, don't judge***


End file.
